Generally, a refrigerator, which is an apparatus that intends to store foods at a low temperature, is constituted to keep foods in a frozen or refrigerated state according to the sort of foods to be preserved.
The inside of the refrigerator is cooled by cooling air that is continuously supplied, wherein the cooling air is continuously generated by the heat exchanging operation of coolant by a cold cycle passing through the processes of compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation. And, the cooling air supplied into the inside of the refrigerator is transferred evenly to the inside of the refrigerator by convection so that the foods inside the refrigerator can be stored at a desired temperature.
Generally, the refrigerator is provided to be fixedly installed at home or business places, the refrigerator being provided not to be easily moved by a user.
Meanwhile, a party culture that people spend a leisure-time, while cooking food outdoors has been recently developed regardless of home or abroad. In order for people to enjoy the party that they cook food outdoors, food should be preserved outdoors not to be spoiled and tableware such as dishes, etc. for serving food thereon should be required. Various beverages are also required to be preserved in a cool state.
Most of outdoor parties are made in the season where the weather is warm so that food is likely to be easily spoiled and beverages are likely to be commonly lukewarm. In order to prevent the problems, an ice-box has been used or food stored in the refrigerator at home has been taken-out whenever it is needed in the related art. When using the ice-box, if ice is completely melted, the function thereof cannot be perfectly performed and further, if food is not packed, the ice-box cannot be used fundamentally. Also, when a user takes-out food from the refrigerator at home, it is very troublesome and it takes a long time.
Moreover, all of the food and the tableware are preserved in an exposed state, foreign material such as dust, etc. may be stuck, causing a problem in sanitation.